


What Happens Tomorrow

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: MC and Seven are married now and MC considers the future.Seven x MC | NSFW | Spoilers for Seven’s actual name (is that a spoiler anymore) and slight ones for the Normal End





	What Happens Tomorrow

_“S-Saeyoung!”_

It seems almost an irony to call their wedding a ceremony. They had only the bare minimum of guests, no cake, no gifts and accepted their vows in faded jeans. She wondered afterwards if she ought to have objected; refused the proposal until they had the benefit of planning. Planning is everything they have never had, though, from their first meeting to their present situation: making themselves comfortable for their first night as a married couple.

She imagined most newlyweds didn’t hand over false names and smuggle radio transmitters. It ought to have seemed strange to her that every so often one of them glanced out of the window, expecting something or someone to be there. It was clear to her, though, as she laid back across the bed, that of all things they might have been, ordinary was never one of them. She could not imagine a scenario where they were regular and boring and that alone left her chewing her thumbnail, watching as Saeyoung attempted to spark some life into the the fireplace at the foot of her bed.

Despite their marriage, they had separate beds, in part because he asked for the room without thinking. That was the version of events she accepted, anyway, as she glanced across at his abandoned hoodie and laptop on the bed opposite. At the back of her mind, she wondered if there was more to it; an unspoken lack of expectation and sliver of normality as all else lies in ruins. Despite his concern, though, she could not say she was content.

“Se-”

No. She stopped and corrected herself.

“Saeyoung.”

He lifted his head in her direction; expression still one of focus from rearranging the tinder.

“Where are we going tomorrow?”

It did not escape her notice that he booked the room for just one night. In truth, she was grateful of the luxury. Seven’s cars were the top of the range, but incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in. More than once, massaging her shoulders, she lamented that if she had known exactly how long they would be on the road, she might have made more of an effort to bring pillows from Rika’s apartment.

In the end it always came back to planning; Seven’s face grim as he turned back towards the fire. He, who knew everything several steps in advance, could not say for certain what tomorrow would bring. She knew she was the reason; the one who entered the apartment without permission and appeared in everyone’s lives without warning. She was the thing that threw him out of sequence; only one of the reasons he was so intent on distancing himself from her. She knew when she wasn’t around things made a lot more sense. She did not need to be factored into every equation and every plan.

He was too polite to say that to her, though. Instead he smiled widely.

“Well, first I’ll treat my wife to a fine breakfast and take her for a spin in my chariot!”

“And then?”

“And then we’ll see where the road takes us!”

At some point he noticed her fiddling with a loose string on her sleeve and the smile dissolved.

“I’m sorry,” he said, turning back towards the fire. “This is probably not how you planned to spend your first night as a married couple.”

“I didn’t have anything particular in mind. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

They were supposed to be looking for his brother, after all. The wedding was nothing more than a pit stop.

“Come and sit with me.”

“But the fire…”

“You’ve been sitting there for twenty minutes now. It’s not going to happen.”

Saeyoung considered it. Glanced from the ashes to the bed. She leaned back against the pillows as he climbed to his feet and slipped into the bathroom to wash the soot from his fingers, eyeing the ceiling at the sound of the running water and his feet against the bathroom floor. He laid down beside her moments later with huff and a puff that was all theatrics, meant to trick her into believing he had not noticed how close their bodies actually were.

“So what would you like to  do tomorrow?”

He propped his head up onto one arm as he said it, though she did not reply. She was confident before, but all she could think of then was the redness of his hair and the pinkness of her cheeks.

“Tomorrow,” she said, eyes darting from his face to the pillow. “I don’t…know about tomorrow.”

In her imagination there was only the night.

And so it is that she finds herself gasping to the caress of his tongue against her clit. At first her whines were quiet; deliberately stifled and barely audible. Now, though, yanking at his hair, her hips trembling at his every touch, she cannot bring herself to care who hears. Now when she speaks, her words are broken and intangible. She has forgotten why they ever considered building a fire. 

She didn’t want to ask him for the thing she wanted the most, only to wonder when there would be another cabin. Another night they were completely alone. She forgot her awkwardness in his kisses; the facade of embarrassment replaced with something simpler. This room in the middle of nowhere is the closest they have ever been to ordinary and she surrendered herself to his lips, parting hers and allowing the slightest hint of tongue. 

Tomorrow no longer exists in her imagination and, as she runs her fingers through Saeyoung’s hair, she wonders if it ever did to begin with. There is only the bed she lies in; only the finger he slips inside her. Only his hair shining like a beacon between her thighs.

Her knuckles are white; one hand gripping the bed and the other her lover’s hair. Somewhere inside of her, she is as taught as an elastic band, and the pressure to let go is impossible to ignore.

_“S-Saeyoung I’m-”_

For the briefest of moments, she considers never letting go at all. She does not want this moment to be over as quickly and overwhelmingly as it began. Her hips buck from the bed moments later, though, and she holds his head in place to ride out her release, reaching up to stifle her squeals at first and biting at her fingers when that does not fix a thing. 

She opens her eyes and glances up at him, taking in his mischievous smile and finding a sort of realisation sinking in.

_She loves him._

She knew that before, of course, but now that her thoughts are clouded only by pleasure, she is able to understand it.

She loves him. Loves him from the bottom her toes to the top her head to the center of her heart. And because she loves him, she cannot bring herself to care what happens tomorrow or any day after that. 

In this moment, at least, they are frozen in time.


End file.
